more precious than everyone's laugh
by caramelhae
Summary: Masa bodoh bila seisi bumi mengecapnya sebagai makhluk garing, sebab produsen tawa paling merdu ada di sampingnya. [Izuki x OC!Reader. Oneshoot]


**kuroko no basket (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **more precious than everyone's laugh**

 _pairing_ : Izuki Shun x OC!Reader / Izuki Shun x Rida Yumeko.

 _note_ :  
sesungguhnya saya sedang mendalami karakter elang seirin yang doyan tebar puns tanpa kenal kondisi. tapi yang ada ... saya malah ketularan(?)  
yah pokoknya, soal keberadaan rima-rima gaje yang nyempil di beberapa paragraf—itu adalah kesalahan ijuky! (abaikan)  
betewe, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin chara x original character, jadi semoga ga terlalu fail ya /sujud/  
dan kalau ada typos monggo beritahu author yang punya masalah dengan ketelitian ini, e he he

.

.

 **enjoy**!

* * *

Izuki menghampiri bangku taman sekolah, dimana seorang gadis berambut cokelat sedang duduk sambil menyeruput sekotak susu stroberi. "Hm, susu stroberi memang cocok untuk memanjakan diri—ah _kitakore_!"

"Eh, Izuki-kun!?" Gadis itu menoleh cepat seraya berjengit, pertanda bahwa ucapan Izuki barusan sukses menarik dirinya dari alam lamunan dalam satu sentakan.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Rida-chan?" tanya si pemilik helai sekelam malam sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis itu.

Sambil memutar-mutar bolpoin dengan tangan kirinya, hawa yang dipanggil 'Rida-chan' itu menjawab, "Biasa, cari inspirasi."

"Oh, begitu," Izuki mengangguk-angguk seraya melirik _block note_ berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di pangkuan Rida. Beberapa tulisan cakar ayam diseling coret-coret tertera di halaman putihnya—ah, pasti hasil dari kontemplasi dan _brainstorming_ selama beberapa menit, pikirnya. "Sepertinya belum menemukan titik terang, eh?"

Gadis yang mahkota cokelatnya dikuncir kuda dengan ikat rambut warna hijau itu menghela napas lelah. "Begitulah …" gumamnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bingkai hitamnya yang agak merosot. "Buntu. Ide tak terlihat bagai hantu. Pun dengan alur cerita yang tak menentu."

" _Kitakore_!" seruan _excited_ karena menemukan frasa berima lantas dikumandangkan si maniak permainan kata. Rida tertawa kecil. "Seperti biasa, kamu jenius. Jenius dengan kemampuan yang tak tergerus dan mengundang untuk dielus—ah _kitakore_!"

"Pfft—ahaha! Kalau aku jenius, berarti kamu dewa," Rida menimpali. "Dewa pengundang tawa yang penuh wibawa!"

Izuki lantas ikut terbahak. Sementara itu, seseorang orang sedang berjalan melewati bangku kedua tukang banyol—dan secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tersebut—memasang tampang aneh dan membatin, _gawat ada pasangan yang selera humornya memprihatinkan_ , sambil menggeleng-geleng keki.

Setelah derai tawa reda, Izuki melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi diinterupsi oleh permainan kata (tidak) penting. "Jadi—inspirasi macam apa kamu butuhkan?"

"Ide segar. Untuk cerita misteri."

"Misteri ya?" Izuki menggumam seraya menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol. "Bagaimana dengan _misteri mengapa Rida-chan adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa tertawa oleh leluconku_?"

Si _brunette_ mengangkat alis. "Kurasa _misteri dibalik penurunan selera humor seorang gadis polos setelah bertemu dengan pemuda bermata elang yang hobi membanyol_ terdengar lebih menarik."

 _Point guard_ tim basket Seirin itu menggaruk kepala. "… Itu pujian atau sindiran?"

Bahu diangkat cuek. "Kurasa keduanya."

"Omong-omong, kamu butuh inspirasi untuk membuat cerita misteri, ya? Kalau tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya kamu menyentuh genre ini, bukan?" Rida mengangguk. "Kurasa duduk sambil bengong memandangi pohon sakura yang batangnya melompong bukan cara yang bagus untuk mendatangkan ide. Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan pembunuhan di ruang tertutup—lalu kausaksikan cara orang-orang memecahkan misterinya?"

"Ide bagus, ide bagus," Rida berujar sarkatis seraya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Haha. Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak bercanda. Sebuah film bergenre _mistery-supernatural_ sedang diputar di bioskop. _Rating_ dan testimoni dari orang-orang yang telah menonotonnya mengatakan hal positif," tutur pemuda bermata elang itu. "Hari Minggu nanti—kita menonton film itu, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus!" Rida langsung menyetujui.

 _Basketball player_ bernomor punggung lima itu tersenyum simpul. "Jam sepuluh di taman, oke?"

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan progres ceritanya, Rida-chan? Apakah lancar seperti sumber air yang memancar?" tanya Izuki, keesokan hari setelah agenda menonton dan jalan-jalan berdua pada Hari Minggu.

Rida tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang dihias gingsul di bagian kanan atas. Jempol diacungkan. "Yup. Mulus seperti pertukaran udara di alveolus."

( _Kebanyakan bergaul dengan Izuki Shun bisa mengakibatkan ketularan virus garing_ —diam-diam semua orang mencatat itu dalam benak masing-masing.)

"Tinggal bertemu dengan editorku untuk membahas masalah revisi. Ceritanya bakal dimuat dalam majalah edisi minggu depan," lanjut gadis berkacamata—yang menjabat sebagai kontributor cerpen tetap dalam sebuah majalah remaja—itu gembira.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membelinya," ucap Izuki enteng.

"Kau selalu membeli majalahnya ya?" Rida menelengkan kepala. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya sih, tapi aku penasaran—bukankah majalah itu khusus untuk gadis remaja?"

Izuki tertawa kecil. "Tidak ingat kalau aku punya dua saudara perempuan?"

"Oh iya! Eh tapi—kenapa mereka tidak membelinya sendiri saja?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Sejurus kemudian Izuki mengacak mahkota sewarna ladang gandum milik si gadis, lantas menuai protes dari yang bersangkutan lantaran takut kuncir kudanya jadi berantakan.

.

.

 _Psst_. Ada sebuah rahasia, yang biarlah menjadi rahasia. Izuki rela mengeluarkan sekian yen demi sebuah majalah yang kontennya cenderung feminin—agar ia leluasa menggunting lembaran yang di halamannya tercetak karya dari penulis bernamapena Snowy Dream, yang tak lain bernama asli Rida Yumeko. Lembar itu kemudian akan ia tempel di halaman sebuah buku khusus—khusus untuk mengarsipkan cerita gubahan si sahabat, disertai opini pribadi serta kesan. Terkadang dihias dengan cetakan foto si gadis yang Izuki ambil dengan ponselnya, baik secara sengaja maupun diam-diam.

Alasannya? Karena karya-karya tersebut istimewa bagi Izuki Shun.

Sama halnya dengan sang pengarang.

* * *

Terlepas dari ketenarannya dalam kalangan pembaca, nyatanya tidak banyak yang mengetahui status Rida Yumeko sebagai penulis. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang ia beritahu—dan Izuki Shun adalah salah satunya. Karena ia ingin para pembaca membayangkan dan menerka sendiri wujud dari sang penyandang pseudonim 'Snowy Dream'; semakin misterius, semakin bikin gemas. Alasan yang aneh, menurut Izuki.

Di sekolah sendiri ia dikenal sebagai 'gadis-berkacamata-brilian-peraih-ranking-satu-mutlak'. Tidak banyak yang berteman dengannya—sebab Rida lebih senang menjadi pengamat jarak jauh ketimbang dari dekat. Lebih gemar menyimak drama dan konflik dari pada terlibat di dalamnya. Namun bukan berarti ia adalah musuh sejuta umat yang dibenci dan dijauhi seluruh murid. Sama sekali tidak. Tetap ada sapaan selamat pagi dan percakapan basa-basi yang menemani harinya.

Dengan keselektifan gadis itu dalam hal memilih sahabat, seorang Izuki Shun merasa beruntung karena bisa diberi akses untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Keduanya tidak tahu persis awal mula dan alasan di balik persahabatan yang terjalin erat tersebut—yang pasti, Izuki merasa cocok dengan Rida dan Rida menemukan kenyamanan dengan Izuki.

(Seperti dua keping _puzzle_ yang klop. Bagai perangko yang menemukan rumahnya di sudut amplop.)

* * *

Sebagai penulis, Rida sudah kelewat sering menggunakan kata takdir—bukan hal buruk, sebab gadis itu percaya bahwa takdir adalah penyetir nomor satu dalam kehidupan manusia; pertemuan, perpisahan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan berbagai gejolak sarat emosi lainnya. Dan takdir hadir dalam wujud roda kehidupan yang terus berputar.

Kali ini gadis itu yakin bahwa roda kehidupan sedang menyeret dirinya ke posisi bawah.

Mengabaikan tatapan sinis bagai jarum beracun yang menghujami dirinya dan bisik-bisik penuh bisa yang memenuhi telinganya, Rida terus menyusuri koridor seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berusaha memasang tampang polos walau hati mencelos.

 _Tenang saja, badai pasti berlalu—_

 _Pluk_. Sebuah telur mendarat di seragam sailor-nya, menimbulkan jejak berbau amis.

— _masalahnya, Rida bukan pawang badai yang baik._

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, masih ada tomat, gumpalan kertas, dan entah apalah itu yang menghujani tubuh mungil si gadis, diiringi cemoohan yang tentu jauh dari kata bersahabat.

"Dasar aneh!"

"Mengerikan!"

 _Cukup, badai ini terlalu ganas dan Rida butuh payung._

Rida sedang mati-matian menggigit bibir guna menahan berbagai gejolak emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya, ketika sebuah lengan kekar membalik tubuhnya dan mempertemukan kepalanya dengan dada bidang berlapis _gakuran_ SMA Seirin.

"..."

Pemuda bermata elang itu mendekap erat tubuh mungil si gadis, gestur melindungi. Merelakan seragamnya kotor tak karuan lantaran dilempari berbagai benda _random_ yang ditujukan untuk gadis itu.

 _Rida berpikir bahwa barangkali ia telah menemukan payung bersedia melindunginya dari amukan hujan, kapan dan dimana pun_.

* * *

Melarikan diri adalah tindakan paling solutif untuk dilakukan sekarang. Maka dari itu, Izuki menggenggam tangan Rida dengan erat—masih dengan sikap protektif—dan mengajak gadis itu melesat menjauhi murid-murid yang mendadak bertransformasi jadi kaum barbar. Menuju halaman belakang kemudian memanjat tembok guna keluar dari areal sekolah.

Biarlah menjadi pembolos barang sehari. Toh mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran dengan seragam kotor tak karuan seperti ini.

Sebuah taman yang cukup sepi dipilih keduanya sebagai persinggahan. Duduk bersebelahan, Izuki menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Kacamata berbingkai hitamnya melorot dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membetulkan posisinya. Senyum kecil namun manis yang biasa terulas di wajah itu sirna, dilamun sendu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Izuki mengutuk kemampuan _eagle eye_ yang diberkahi padanya sejak lahir. Sebab dengan mata setajam elang begini, tiap gurat kesedihan itu tertangkap jelas oleh indera penglihatannya—begitu jelas seperti tampilan film empat dimensi—dan itu membuat hatinya kalut.

Izuki menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kau belum menjelaskan alasan mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi, Rida-chan," lelaki itu memulai konversasi. Nada bicaranya pelan namun menuntut jawaban.

Rida menolehkan wajahnya seraya memaksakan senyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri, Izuki-kun? Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu terlebih dahulu."

Lelaki bertinggi 174cm itu mendengus. "Dasar penulis—selalu ingin mengetahui perspektif orang lain," cibirnya. "Begini ya, Rida-chan," tatapan serius dilayangkan, "aku percaya bahwa kau bukan gadis yang akan menampar orang lain, apalagi anak kepala sekolah, tanpa alasan khusus. Kemudian, mengenai nilai-nilai ujianmu yang cemerlang—oh, demi penemu bola basket, itu semua adalah murni hasil usahamu sendiri. Sebab aku tahu betapa tekunnya dirimu dalam belajar, aku paham kalau kau adalah gadis baik, dan aku sangat percaya pada dirimu!"

Ada gejolak emosi yang meletup-letup di tiap silabel yang diluncurkan Izuki barusan; khawatir, cemas, dan gundah. Rida hanya bisa tertegun.

"..."

"… Maaf karena tiba-tiba diriku menjadi emosional." Izuki menghela napas. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Rida mencengkram roknya erat-erat hingga kain berwarna cokelat itu menjadi kusut. "Anak kepala sekolah sialan itu menerorku. Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu mengunjungi ruang klub seni dan entah kenapa, dia selalu memerhatikanku yang sedang melukis di pojok ruangan. Awalnya aku mengabaikannya, hingga ia mengajakku bicara. Kutanggapi. Dan tiga hari lalu, saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang klub, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan. Aku menurutinya dan kami pun pergi ke taman sekolah. Dan ternyata dia … menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Sepasang oniks milik Izuki membelalak.

"Langsung kutolak—dan tentu kujelaskan alasannya secara baik-baik agar tak melukai hatinya. Tapi dia tetap tidak terima dan dalam persisten berusaha membuatku menerimanya. Dia bilang tidak ada gadis yang pernah menolaknya dan bla bla bla—tapi aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku, karena hei, apa gunanya berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak kusukai? Lalu dia marah dan memojokkanku ke tembok. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, hendak menciumku …"

Rahang Izuki mengeras.

"Lalu secara refleks kulayangkan tamparan ke pipinya. Kemudian aku melarikan diri. Karena bagiku kejadian memalukan itu adalah aib, aku pun memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya saja. Namun ternyata … si anak kepala sekolah itu mendendam. Ia menyebarkan kabar 'Rida Yumeko menamparku hanya karena aku mengajaknya berkencan!' ke seantero sekolah. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, dia juga …"

"Memfitnahmu dengan cara meletakkan soal ujian mendatang ke dalam tasmu," lanjut Izuki. "Orang-orang percaya begitu saja bahwa kau berbuat curang dan itu adalah alasan dibalik nilai-nilai cemerlangmu."

"Padahal si sialan itu sendiri yang mencuri soal ujian dari ruang guru dan membuat seolah aku yang melakukannya," Rida menggeram.

Izuki mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari kedua netra kelabu yang sedang dalam mode mata elang. "… Sialan. Biar kuhajar dia!" Lelaki itu lantas berdiri dan hendak pergi mencari penyebab kesedihan sang sahabat tercinta, namun Rida menahannya dengan cara mecekal tangannya.

"Jangan memperburuk keadaan, Izuki-kun," ucap gadis itu.

Izuki membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia bersitatap dengan Rida. "Jadi … apa yang harus kulakukan?" _Mana bisa aku duduk santai bertumpu kaki, sementara orang-orang melemparimu caci maki._

Mata Rida berkaca-kaca. "… Aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi … kurasa tidak ada lagi yang memercayaiku," kedua bola mata yang dibingkai kacamata itu makin basah. "Padahal kupikir aku bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan perkataan dan gunjingan orang lain … tapi kenapa rasanya sakit ketika orang-orang melayangkan tatapan benci dan merendahkan padaku?"

Bulir sebening kristal itu menolak untuk bertahan di pelupuk mata; perlahan menuruni pipi si gadis yang merah. Mata elang Izuki tak luput menangkap sorot sendu yang terselip di antara bulir-bulir yang membasahi oniks Rida.

"..." Lidah Izuki mendadak kelu. Ada beribu kata yang begitu mendesak untuk diseru, hingga mulut Izuki beku tak menentu.

Berhubung Rida bukan pemendam perasaan, jadi mengeluarkan segala rasa sesak yang menggelayuti hati—di hadapan orang yang selama ini, secara tak sadar telah ia jadikan tempat bertumpu dalam berbagai hal—rasanya bukanlah dosa.

Setelah sepuluh detik yang diwarnai isak tangis si gadis berkacamata, Izuki bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapan si gadis yang tengah larut dalam sendu. Kedua tangan diulurkan guna meraih bahu mungil si gadis.

"Dengar, Rida-chan," ujar Izuki dengan tegas, namun lembut di saat bersamaan, "aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk membuat seluruh dunia mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak menjamin kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan segala permasalahanmu. Namun aku jamin bahwa kau tidak akan menghadapinya sendirian!"

Ada beribu keyakinan yang terpancar dari wajah oriental itu. Tiada ragu maupun palsu.

"..."

Tangan kanan Izuki bergerak, melepas kacamata _frame_ hitam yang membingkai mata si gadis, melipatnya, lalu meletakkannya ke spasi kosong di kursi. Jemarinya kemudian mengusap air mata yang masih menggenanginya.

"Tersenyumlah. Dengan bibirmu, dengan matamu, dan dengan segenap hatimu."

.

.

.

( _"… Omong-omong, kau lupa mengakhiri kalimatmu dengan '_ kitakore _', Izuki-kun."_ )

.

.

.

Senja telah merajai langit tatkala sepasang remaja itu bergegas pulang.

"Hei, Izuki-kun, yang tadi itu rasanya diluar karakteristikmu ya?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yah, biasanya kau pasti begini: 'hm, Rida-chan terlihat manis saat menangis—ah _kitakore_!', bukan?"

"... Tidak begitu juga, sih. Lagipula, Rida-chan tidak terlihat manis saat menangis."

"Jadi, aku terlihat jelek!?" Rida menggembungkan pipi, pura-pura merajuk.

"Tidak juga," Izuki tersenyum misterius.

"Eh? Jadi apa? Terlihat cantik kah?"

"Keliru besar, sama sekali tidak benar—ah _kitakore_!"

"Mou, jadi apa dong?"

"Rahasia."

.

.

(Kautahu? Ketika menangis, kau terlihat begitu rapuh dan memancing hasrat merengkuh, Nona Kacamata.)

* * *

"Teman-teman, aku butuh bantuan kalian!" adalah apa yang diucapkan Izuki sambil mengatupkan tangan, di hadapan seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin yang sedang berkumbul di _gymnasium_.

Aida menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Bantuan?"

Hyuuga menatap gadis berkacamata yang ada di sebelah Izuki. "Siapa dia?"

"A-ano, namaku …"

"Rida Yumeko, bukan?" sela Koganei. "Kau kan yang sedang heboh digosipkan oleh murid-murid lain!"

"Eh? Digosipkan?" Kiyoshi mengangkat alis, bingung.

"Duh, kalian ini, makanya jangan basket saja yang dipikirkan," Koganei geleng-geleng kepala, "Rida-chan ini …"

"Rumor mengatakan bahwa Rida-senpai menampar anak kepala sekolah dan mencuri soal ujian agar mendapat nilai bagus."

"Gyah, Kuroko! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

Rida meringis akan kehebohan tim basket tempat Izuki berkecimpung tersebut.

"Ah, iya!" Aida menjentikkan jari. "Tadi pagi teman-teman sekelasku sibuk membicarakanmu. Tapi aku lebih memilih mendiskusikan perihal latihan basket dengan Hyuuga-kun."

"Ah, pasangan mesra. Dunia serasa milik berdua," celetuk Koganei.

"Koganei latihanmu kugandakan," Aida berujar datar.

"Eh!?"

Mengabaikan keributan tidak penting antara pelatih berwajah imut dengan pemuda bermulut kucing yang begitu usil sampai minta diemut, Tsuchida bertanya, "Jadi, bantuan macam apa yang ingin kauminta, Izuki?"

Sang pemain bernomor punggung lima kemudian menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sedang dialami Rida kepada para rekan setimnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu," Kagami mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi Izuki-senpai ingin kami mencari cara untuk membuktikan bahwa Rida-chan tidak bersalah, kan? Tenang saja—serahkan pada kami!"

"Otak jongkokmu itu tidak cukup kapabel untuk mencari solusi yang tepat, Kagami-kun," komentar Kuroko dengan tampang talenan. Jitakan lantas didaratkan di kepala birunya, oleh Kagami yang nyeri hati.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil," Aida menasihati Kuroko dan Kagami yang kini gontok-gontokan di lapangan. Sejurus kemudian peluit ditiup, suaranya melengking nyaring. "Dengar, semuanya! Latihan memang penting, tapi menolong orang lain juga tak kalah penting! Jadi—sesi latihan kali ini akan kita gunakan untuk mencari cara untuk membersihkan nama Rida-chan yang malang ini."

Riuh-rendah seketika memenuhi gymnasium. Berbagai seruan diudarakan, mulai dari "hore, tidak latihan!" hingga "jangan khawatir, Rida-san! Kita akan mencari solusinya bersama-sama."

Rida terhenyak. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, pelakunya adalah Izuki. Lelaki bermata elang itu tersenyum puas. "Lihat, perkataanku benar, bukan, Rida-chan? Kau tidak akan menghadapinya sendirian, ada teman-teman budiman yang bersedia jadi dermawan—ah _kitakore_!"

Si dara bertubuh _petite_ menimpali, "Hm, olahragawan yang setia kawan dan dermawan—ah, catat itu!"

Dua makhluk yang selera humornya sungguh _extraordinary_ itu kemudian mengumandangkan tawa renyah. Para anggota tim basket Seirin geleng-geleng kepala, prihatin.

* * *

Sore itu, suasana tegang meliputi ruang klub penyiaran. Kesebelas anggota klub basket Seirin berpencar di ruang berukuran sedang tersebut—bagai singa yang mengepung mangsanya. Di tengah-tengah mereka, seorang pemuda berparas rupawan namun pongah melayangkan tatapan nyalang.

"Tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri, Brengsek," Aida berkata tajam. Tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah _flashdisk_. "Ada rekaman kamera pengawas di dalam ini. Sepertinya kau terlalu lengah sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan kamera pengintai di sudut ruangan, eh?"

Pemuda yang merupakan anak kepala sekolah itu terperangah, terlihat syok. Namun sejurus kemudian keterkejutan sirna dari wajahnya, digantikan oleh raut geli. "Pfffft—ahaha! Jangan bercanda! Terlalu depresi dalam mencari petunjuk—hingga tidak ada pilihan selain menggertak, eh? Asal kalian tahu, kamera pengawas yang terletak di taman itu tidak bisa dioperasikan karena disambar petir beberapa minggu lalu!"

Aida mendecih.

Lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Makanya, kalian bermain basket saja sana, tidak usah sok-sokan menjadi malaikat penolong!" tatapan tajam kemudian ia lemparkan pada Rida yang berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama Izuki. "Lagipula, gadis sialan itu terlalu berlebihan dalam bereaksi. Menampar seorang lelaki tampan hanya karena sebuah ciuman, yang benar saja. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bila aku memberi sedikit hukuman, bukan? Dan hei, kurasa kau sudah bosan menjadi 'si brilian yang nilainya gemilang', jadi tidak ada salahnya bila sekarang kau dijuluki 'gadis mengerikan yang gemar berbuat curang', bukan?"

"Kurasa kaulah yang akan dijuluki 'lelaki cabul penyebar fitnah', Takemitsu-senpai," suara bernada datar tiba-tiba terdengar entah dari mana. Pemuda bernama Takemitsu itu lantas terlonjak kaget, kemudian menoleh kesana-kemari demi mencari sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut biru didapatinya sedang duduk di depan meja penyiaran.

" _Doumo_ , Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"Ghe! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana!?"

"Sejak awal, Takemitsu-senpai. Aku telah mendengar semua pengakuan dan ocehanmu—begitu pula dengan seisi sekolah."

"Tidak mungkin. Sejak awal aku bisa membaca taktik kalian—jadi aku sudah memutuskan aliran listrik ke ruangan ini—"

"Oh, jadi kau yang mengutak-atik gardu listrik tadi?" sela Kagami. "Untunglah aku mengembalikannya seperti semula setelah kau pergi.

"Tidak kusangka kalau Kagami-kun berani bermain-main dengan gardu listrik," tanggap Kuroko, "padahal menghadapi anjing kecil saja sampai terkencing-kencing."

"Be-berisik!"

Di tengah ruangan, Takemitsu terbengong-bengong seperti orang dungu.

* * *

"Terima kasih, semuanya! Aku benar-benar berterimakasih!" seru Rida sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di restoran Maji Burger bersama seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin; sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, gadis itu mentraktir mereka.

Aida, yang duduk di samping Rida, tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama, Rida-chan!" kemudian gadis berkacamata yang tingginya hampir sepantar dengannya itu ia rangkul dengan akrab.

"Untunglah kepala sekolah kita adalah orang yang bijak," Hyuuga berujar sambil menyesap cola. "Dia berjanji akan menghukum anaknya itu, meminta maaf kepada Rida secara khusus, dan juga berterimakasih pada kita."

"Syukurlah, ehehe," Kiyoshi tersenyum riang.

"Kagami, apa-apaan dengan pesananmu itu!" seru Koganei sambil menuding Kagami yang membawa nampan yang di atasnya bertumpukan puluhan bungkus burger. Bayar sendiri, tentunya.

"Koganei-senpai tidak tahu?" Kuroko menimpali di sela kegiatan menyeruput vanilla shake. "Ada cacing besar Alaska yang bersemayam di perut Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko barusan dan berjalan mengitari meja untuk menuju kursi kosong. Saat melewati Rida, ia meletakkan sebungkus burger ke piring gadis itu. "Ambil saja."

"Eh? Terima kasih."

"Omong-omong, Rida-chan," Kiyoshi angkat bicara, "kau boleh berkunjung ke tempat latihan kami kapan saja, hehe."

" _Saksikanlah kebengisan pelatih dari neraka secara langsung_ ~" bisik Koganei.

"Aku mendengarmu. Latihanmu besok kugandakan, Koganei," Aida berucap datar.

"E-eh!?"

Rida tertawa kecil menyaksikan interaksi antara anggota tim basket Seirin yang begitu dinamis dan mengalir. Gadis itu sangat bersyukur karena masalahnya bisa selesai, lalu dirinya bisa mendapat teman-teman baru yang baik dan menyenangkan.

 _Pasti ada pelangi seusai badai._

Rida melempar senyum kepada Izuki yang berada di seberangnya.

 _Ini semua berkat dirimu, yang bersedia menjadi payungku.  
_

.

.

"Akhir pekan enaknya makan-makan bersama rekan— _kitakore_!"

"Izuki diamlah."

"Pffft—ahaha!"

Sebelas pasang kepala menoleh ke Rida Yumeko yang sedang menahan tawa. _Anak ini manis, tapi selera humornya bikin hati miris_ , pikir semuanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**.

* * *

.

.

.

(a/n)

aduhduhduh padahal niatnya bikin romance/humor, tapii jadinya malah hurt/comfort. maaf karena karakterisasi si elang jadi hilang-hilang (kitakore)

lalu, kenapa saya masukin tim basket seirin? karenaaa nulis mereka itu asyik. dinamika mereka itu benar-benar precious hshshs.

o ya, kayaknya mulai sekarang saya bakal belajar bikin kalimat berima ... terinspirasi izuki, lol (abaikan)

last but not least, thank you for reading! xoxo

salam,  
mieko

.

.

p.s.: dan (sekali lagi) maaf karena saya belum bisa update cerita multichapter :')


End file.
